In recent, electronic devices having a convergence function for one or more functions are growing.
Further, mobile terminals, the so-called ‘smart phones’, are dominant among the electronic devices. The mobile terminal includes a large display module of a touch type. In addition to a basic communication function with the other party, the mobile terminal includes a high-pixel camera module for capturing a still picture and a moving picture. The mobile terminal may play multimedia contents such as music and video, and surf the web by accessing a network. Such a mobile terminal is advancing with a high-performance processor to serve various convergence functions at a higher speed and to achieve remarkable development such that its main communication function with the other party is regarded as the additional function.
The electronic device may provide a user with various data services by communicating data over a wireless communication network.
The electronic device may communicate the data with a packet of a Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU) size. The electronic device may transmit the packet fragmented in a predefined size, to a destination node over the network.
The electronic device may provide various data services to the user by communicating the data over the wireless communication network.
The electronic device may communicate the data over a plurality of networks, for example, various communication networks such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000, Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), Wireless Broadband Internet (WIBRO), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
The electronic device may perform the data communication based on the MTU, and use a fixed MTU value for compatibility with various wireless communication networks. For example, the electronic device may set the hard-coded MTU value with 1500 bytes.
However, some areas or some providers allow the network use through the smaller MTU than the hard-coded MTU in the electronic device. In this situation, the electronic device needs to change to the MTU value required by the provider using firmware update for the network use.
When the electronic device of the small MTU intends to use the network supporting the large MTU, it needs to re-change the MTU value through the firmware update.